Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by joana75
Summary: Para um imortal a morte é a liberdade. AU - Vampiros.
1. Cap 00 - 1989 - O Início

**Capítulo 00 **

**1989 – O Início **

Quem o visse ao longe diria que ele nada tinha de especial ou invulgar, com os seus cabelos loiros, caídos graciosamente sobre os ombros, as suas roupas negras, simples e clássicas… No entanto, olhando mais de perto, perceber-se-ia que aqueles olhos não tinham a juventude que o corpo parecia ter; a escuridão daquele olhar insondável era tenebrosa, assustadora, mas de tal forma misteriosamente atractiva que se tornava irresistível… Se lhe perguntassem quantos não se tinham já aconchegado de livre vontade nos seus braços, ele diria que já perdera a conta. E não estaria a mentir.

Mas naquele ano ele não fora o único a fazer vítimas, soubera do massacre de estudantes na China, aquilo chocara-o, como podia ele ser considerado um monstro se os próprios humanos eram assim? Se eles cometiam todo o tipo de atrocidades contra si próprios?

Esqueceu isso. Que diferença lhe faria, para além de querer dizer que não morderia mais umas centenas de pessoas?

Olhou à volta, entrou no pequeno bar no fundo da rua, não via mais nada de interessante por ali. Assim que a porta foi aberta, o odor a álcool e a tabaco, misturado com um pequeno e subtil cheiro a veneno para ratos – que apenas ele seria capaz de notar – invadiu-o, pensou voltar para trás mas que diferença faria? Aquilo não o podia matar de qualquer forma. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, podia beber litros de veneno para ratos que continuaria ali…

Sentou-se ao balcão, uma cerveja… Duas… Sete…

Já não bebia por gosto, apenas uma bebida lhe dava prazer agora e essa não se encontrava no bar, pelo menos não estava à venda… Olhou para o empregado. O homem falara até agora, falara do seu recente divórcio, da filha que tinha um novo namorado… E, fingindo estar muito bêbado, ele próprio começou a falar de si… Deixou que toda a sua história lhe saísse dos lábios… Toda… Confessou a primeira morte de que foi culpado…

O rosto do empregado, que habituado a ser o confidente de todos os clientes até ali estivera a limpar copos, contraiu-se de medo e espanto. Olhou-o, estava bêbado, jamais conseguiria fazer-lhe mal agora, correu para a cozinha, em direcção ao telefone.

Enquanto corria escorregou no chão gorduroso e mal lavado e lamentou-se por não ter mais cuidados com o seu estabelecimento. Conseguiu levantar-se, a custo, devido à sua descomunal barriga, e agarrou o telefone. As mãos tremiam-lhe, o número 112 era demasiado extenso, faltava marcar o 2!

O seu dedo gordo carregou no último número no preciso momento em que algo tão afiado como duas agulhas se lhe espetavam no pescoço.

Minutos mais tarde, um homem loiro caminhava pela rua totalmente deserta. Limpou com as pontas dos dedos um fino fio de sangue que lhe escorria pelo queixo e olhou-o antes de o lamber.

Por detrás da porta do tosco café, na cozinha, estava estendido um homem, de barriga para baixo, deixado tal e qual como caíra, e a seu lado estava um telefone, que apitava, dando sinal de interrompido… como que avisando que a vida daquela pessoa fora também interrompida.

oOo

As vozes da noite ecoavam ao longe e disseram-lhe aquilo que ele queria saber há tanto tempo… Desde que descobrira…

Algures um vampiro fizera uma nova vítima… E com ela um novo inimigo, alguém que o perseguiria para sempre… Por naquela noite o vampiro haver confessado ter morto aquele homem, antes de cometer um outro assassínio, um outro que nada lhe interessava.

oOo

Na noite seguinte, Naruto escovou o seu cabelo dourado, engraxou os sapatos negros, vestiu o sobretudo preto e saiu de casa.

Os seus olhos azuis brilharam, reflectidos na bilheteira do cinema.

Ia ver um filme do Batman, um anjo negro, como ele… Mas talvez o seu estranho oponente, com um sorriso macabro, fosse mais interessante…

Mesmo que o filme não fosse agradável, a sua noite seria perfeita, passada na melhor companhia que podia arranjar: a dos humanos.

Sorriu antes de entrar na sala escura, os seus dentes brilharam por instantes…

oOo

Ela irradiava luz no beco escuro pois o único candeeiro estava partido e as casas não tinham qualquer luminosidade, há muito que não vivia ali ninguém.

Deixou-o deitado, sobre um colchão velho e a desfazer-se, ao lado de um caixote do lixo. A sua delicada pele começava a ficar fria e os seus olhos verdes baços, estava morto.

Beijou-lhe a testa depois de fechar as pálpebras daqueles olhos tão doces. Pousou a pequena rosa branca, que tirou do seu cabelo preto, no peito do rapazinho e afastou-se.

O truque era simples: fazê-los amar-te primeiro, confiar em ti. Entregar-se-iam se te amassem, desejariam que os tomasses…

E assim perdida nos seus pensamentos labirínticos, vendo e amando todas as caras a que tirara a cor, cada uma das pessoas que matara, a Morte veio buscá-la.

Deixou que ela a levasse dali, ao colo, e a conduzisse até um telhado, deixou que a amarrasse a uma das inúmeras chaminés, deixou a sua Morte partir.

O sol nasceu.

A dor começou.

«Para um imortal a morte é a liberdade».

Os seus gritos ecoaram pela cidade adormecida.

Hyuuga Hinata: 1949-1989.

oOo

Chegou a casa. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela cara. Acabava de matar mais um. Acabara de condená-la à morte. Não queria. Mas fazia-o. Era pior que eles.

Sentia-se sujo; não podia deitar-se na cama onde estava a mulher. Foi tomar banho. Esfregou as mãos até estas estarem em sangue, continuou a esfregá-las.

Sakura entrou na casa de banho, pegou-lhe nas mãos com cuidado e limpou-lhas.

- Vamos dormir, anda… – puxou-o para a cama e tapou-o bem – Tu sabes que eu te perdoo, como sempre.

Deitou-se abraçada a ele e adormeceu de novo, sentindo as suas lágrimas quentes na testa e nos seus longos cabelos róseos.


	2. Cap 01 - 1959 - A Dentada

**Capítulo 01**

**1959 – A Dentada**

Estava frio e ele puxou para cima a gola do casaco, ao mesmo tempo que enterrava as mãos numas luvas de couro, bastante gastas e esburacadas.

Eram quase três da manhã e as ruas estavam desertas. Ouviu um ruído vindo de um beco. Talvez não estivesse tão só assim.

Aproximou-se, devagar, com as botas afundando-se na neve. Aquele pequeno desvio não tinha iluminação pública, uma ratazana passou rente aos seus pés e assustado caiu para trás, tropeçando num caixote do lixo.

Das sombras veio então uma sombra. Tapada por um fino e suave manto negro, que lhe roçou na cara quando se baixou para o adormecer e o levar.

Estava demasiado frio para tentar resistir.

Adormeceu.

Acordou, não sabia quanto tempo havia passado ou onde estava. As paredes de pedra daquele quarto sem janelas assustavam-no, estava demasiado escuro, apenas uma vela ardia sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. A cama era enorme, caberiam lá umas cinco pessoas e ainda haveria espaço, mas estava sozinho ali, sobre a cama de colcha vermelha.

Passos, no corredor, tão calmos e quase completamente silenciosos – mas ouvia-os.

Então a pesada porta de metal abriu-se, a mesma figura encapuçada entrou. Os olhos brilhavam na escuridão, com uma cor arroxeada muito clara e sem vida.

- Vem. – murmurou a criatura suavemente estendendo a mão.

Não lhe deu a mão mas seguiu-a. Ela conduzira-o a uma enorme casa-de-banho de pedra, extremamente quente apesar disso.

A banheira grande e redonda que se encontrava no centro da divisão estava já cheia de água fumegante. Sentindo um movimento do seu guia, desviou a atenção para ele.

De costas para si, ele despira a capa e a camisola, revelando umas costas delicadas, semi-escondidas pelo comprido cabelo preto liso que por elas caíra lentamente quando fora solto. Ele despiu o resto da roupa e o prisioneiro, olhando um pouco mais de perto, conseguiu antever as cicatrizes esbranquiçadas, cruzadas e sobrepostas, que lhe cobriam todo o corpo.

Entrando no laguinho artificial com uma graça estranha e sedutora, o estranho sentou-se e ficou a olhá-lo.

- Devias entrar, preparei o banho para ti, não para mim. – murmurou.

Naruto olhou-o, a curiosidade levaria a melhor, uma vez mais, para quê resistir? Tirou também a sua roupa e entrou na água tépida, que ondulava de cada vez que aquele estranho homem respirava de forma inaudível.

- Que idade tens, Naruto? – murmurou sibilante de novo.

- Doze… Como é que sabe o meu nome?

Ele não lhe respondeu, limitou-se a pegar no sabonete e a lavar o seu corpo e o do rapaz, com o máximo cuidado possível.

Conduziu-o depois ao mesmo quarto da cama grande e estendeu-lhe um pijama. Sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira estava o seu jantar: um pão com fiambre e um copo de água.

Foi deixado naquele lugar durante alguns dias… Seriam apenas algumas horas afinal? Era impossível saber pois estava escuro ali. Muito escuro.

Enfim a porta abriu-se de novo, a estranha criatura de antes encaminhou-se para ele, com a mesma graciosidade mas um ar deveras mais cansado.

- Espero que possas perdoar-me… – murmurou olhando-o nos olhos.

Naruto, confuso, nem tempo teve para se aperceber do que se passava. Não se apercebeu do braço firme que o rodeava pela cintura nem dos dentes que se espetaram docemente no seu pescoço.

Sentiu uma picada aguda e deixou-se ir sem resistência de novo. Alguém o queria, alguém precisava dele, ele podia ser útil afinal. E, no fim de contas, que diferença faria se morresse ali?

Ficou inconsciente, ouvindo ainda assim o ruído suave do sangue a ser-lhe sugado e sentindo aqueles lábios frios a aquecer gradualmente contra a sua pele. Foi depois deitado na cama e tapado.

Abriu os olhos por um segundo, as duas jóias roxas de quem o trouxera para ali cintilavam na escuridão, mais brilhantes que nunca, e depois a porta fechou-se. Ficou escuro de novo.

De manhã a porta estava aberta, como que para o convidar a sair, portanto foi isso que ele fez. Descalço, saiu do quarto e percorreu os corredores de pedra daquele enorme palácio.

Uma melodia tremendamente suave vinha detrás de uma daquelas pesadas portas de madeira, empurrou a porta sem fazer barulho e espreitou. Uma rapariga, com ar de ser um pouco mais nova que ele, dançava ao som daquela triste música, que vinha de uma caixinha pousada no toucador.

Rodeada por um vestido branco, ela movia-se tão elegantemente que se tornou impossível para ele desviar o olhar. Os pequenos sapatos de bailarina faziam-na rodopiar vagarosamente pela divisão e finas madeixas do seu cabelo soltavam-se dos ganchos que as prendiam na parte de trás da cabeça.

No preciso momento em que a música acabava, ela parou, ainda de olhos fechados. Naruto pegou de novo no puxador da porta e voltou a fechá-la, não queria que ela considerasse ele que estava a espiar… Não que estivesse a fazer outra coisa, pensou ao caminhar de volta para o seu próprio quarto.


	3. Cap 02 - 1968 - A Rainha

**Capítulo 02**

**1968 – A Rainha**

O dia que ansiava há tanto tempo finalmente chegara, fazia vinte e um anos. Vinte e um aniversários, nos últimos dos quais tivera direito a uma pequenina festa (com apenas três pessoas) e presentes que anos antes, quando vivia na rua, jamais teria sequer imaginado que existissem… Hoje era diferente, hoje o presente era muitíssimo mais valioso: era eterno, era a eternidade propriamente dita.

Levantou-se ao anoitecer e foi tomar banho, não havia qualquer sinal de Hinata ou Neji pelo que tomou banho sozinho e se vestiu. Tinha-lhe sido dito para pôr as suas melhores roupas mas preferiu pôr antes as suas favoritas: umas calças e casaco pretos, uma camisa branca e uns sapatos da cor do casaco e das calças – o que gostava naquele conjunto aparentemente tão vulgar era o corte, o casaco era um pouco mais comprido do que o normal, tinha uma espécie de cauda, que ele achava muito elegante e que lhe assentava bem.

Pôs apenas duas gotas de perfume, porque os outros dois se sentiam incomodados pelo cheiro, e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se à sala de jantar. Mais uma vez deparou-se com um invulgar emudecimento e calma e, sem saber onde estariam então, percorreu toda uma ala daquela enorme casa subterrânea.

Serenamente, silenciosamente, suavemente, como Neji lhe havia ensinado, foi caminhando pelos corredores na semiobscuridade destes, entrecortada apenas por luzes tremeluzentes das velas inseguras nos candelabros dourados sobre a sua cabeça.

Finalmente, ouviu um rumor, quase inaudível a princípio mas crescente, conforme se aproximava da enorme porta de madeira que permitia o acesso ao salão de baile, habitualmente fechado e vedado às brincadeiras dele e Hinata.

As pesadas portas abriram-se a custo quando ele as empurrou, parando logo de seguida devido ao espanto de quem as empurrava. Naruto ficou especado a olhar em volta: por todo o lado mulheres bonitas e esbeltas, com roupas sumptuosas, brilhavam à luz das lâmpadas – apenas presentes naquela gigantesca sala – e homens com ar distinto e elegante passeavam pelo meio delas.

Entrou, tentando passar despercebido, ao mesmo tempo que procurava o senhor Hyuuga com o olhar. Tropeçou repentinamente no vestido de cauda de uma senhora e, subitamente, tudo ficou estático, todos os rostos se voltaram na sua direcção – até os músicos pararam de tocar. Tossiu secamente e afastou-se, não sabia qual seria a reacção de um bando de vampiros quando aparecia um humano e lhes interrompia a festa mas não era muito difícil adivinhar…

- Naruto… – ouviu atrás de si, ao mesmo tempo que Neji lhe punha a mão no ombro – Pensei que tínhamos combinado que eu ou a Hinata te íamos buscar ao quarto.

Com a presença tranquilizadora dele tudo pareceu voltar ao normal; tão depressa como havia parado, a festa recomeçou e, apesar dos olhares furtivos e ansiosos que os vampiros à sua volta lhe lançavam, ele sabia que estava seguro desde que Neji estivesse com ele. Hyuuga encaminhou-o para uma mesa a um canto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Hinata juntou-se-lhes pouco depois, saltando para o colo de Naruto ansiosamente e cobrindo-o de beijos, feliz por finalmente ele ficar igual a ela – que por ser do sexo feminino fora transformada bem mais cedo do que ele, com apenas dezasseis anos.

A festa prosseguia, as horas passavam, e ele começava a perguntar-se como seria afinal o ritual de passagem para aquele outro mundo, já que nada se sobrenatural se passara ainda – apenas danças e conversas sussurradas, como em qualquer festa humana.

Mas a espera compensou, quando Naruto começava a achar que aquele baile era um fiasco, algo começou finalmente a acontecer, tal e qual como quando ele entrara, nem um rumor se ouvia no enorme salão. Virou a cabeça na direcção da porta e, como que por magia, viu-se obrigado a cair de joelhos e baixar a cabeça, tal como todos os presente faziam.

Passos insonoros ecoaram naquele invulgar silêncio até que se sentiram libertar e se ergueram.

A Rainha dos Vampiros chegara.


	4. Cap 03 - 1968 - O Nascimento

**Capítulo 03 **

**1968 – O Nascimento **

Sentia-se como se só ele estivesse ali, curvado, erguendo-se a custo, hipnotizado pelos enormes olhos castanhos que o fitavam intensamente e que pareciam nunca mais o querer largar.

Naruto acordou do seu transe quando Neji se levantou e se aproximou do estrado em que repousava o trono, estendendo a mão.

- Linda, como sempre, Tsunade-hime. – suspirou beijando-lhe a mão e voltando a recuar, para admirar, como que pela primeira vez, o esplendor que ela era.

Sentada rigidamente no trono almofadado, toda ela irradiando autoridade e confiança, parecia apagar o espaço que a envolvia. Adornos que antes haviam parecido bonitos, elegantes e adequados pareciam agora obscenamente supérfluos quando comparados com ela. A sua beleza não advinha das sua feições ou corpo, apesar de estes serem de uma invulgar afinação, vinham sim da pose com que ela ali se erguia sobre eles, do seu jeito natural para sobressair e, claro, liderar.

Era uma mulher alta, com um busto enorme, apertado de forma sensual no vestido vermelho escuro. O cabelo loiro claro preso no alto da cabeça com algumas madeixas soltas caindo-lhe para a cara e um colar, com um pendente de vidro, à volta do pescoço delicado e branco salientavam a harmonia das suas formas mas apenas quando ela se descontraiu um pouco e sorriu se viu como ela era bela.

Cruzou a perna, revelando um pouco mais as pernas e mostrando os sapatos negros. Olhou directamente para Naruto, e o seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais:

- Não me havias dito que ele era tão promissor, Neji… Apesar de ainda parecer uma criança…

Naruto manteve-se calado, sabia que não devia falar sem permissão, mas levantou-se e encarou-a, carrancudo, desafiador.

- Esta _velhota_ é que é a tão famosa rainha? – disse não se contendo e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Pelos vistos tinha tocado na ferida, pois ela levantou-se de rompante, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e quando ele deu de si estava a ser estrangulado contra a parede.

- Devias ter mais cuidado com o que dizes, Uzumaki Naruto, não fazes ideia do que pode acontecer numa festa de vampiros ao único humano presente… – aproximou a cara da dele – No entanto, como estou aqui devido ao gentil convite de um velho amigo, que pelo que sei tem grande estima por ti, acho que poderei deixar passar a indelicadeza. – largou-o e voltou a sentar-se, elegantemente, fazendo sinal para continuarem a festa.

Voltou para a mesa de Hinata e deu-lhe a mão, estava realmente assustado, não só pela ameaça em si como e pelo facto de não saber como ou quando iriam finalmente transformá-lo.

Foi acordado dos seus pensamentos pela voz doce dela que lhe perguntava se queria dançar. Acenou que sim e seguiu-a, pondo as mãos sobre aquela cintura fina e puxando-a contra si.

- Não falta muito para que nos separemos… Talvez esta seja a nossa última dança juntos, nii-san. – disse ela erguendo os olhos, fitando-o com os globos semitransparentes vítreos de sempre. Calou-se por instantes e olhou para o chão – Ainda te lembras da promessa que me fizeste?

- É claro que sim, tonta. – beijou-a na testa e forçou-a, suavemente, a olhar para ele de novo – Nunca te vou esquecer, tu e Neji são a minha única família e isso não vai mudar, independentemente de quão mudado eu fique com tudo isto, não vou esquecer-me de ti.

Ela acenou e largou-o. A Rainha tomou-lhe as mãos e ambos começaram a dançar uma valsa lenta – com ela a guiá-lo e não o contrário, como ele não deixou de notar, até uma porta lateral.

Ele sentia o corpo quente, mais quente do que o dos outros vampiros, contra o seu e olhava a cara dela, percorrendo-lha e ao pescoço com os olhos e tocando no seu colar.

- Muito bonito. – impossível saber se se referia a ela, ao colar, ao que se escondia naquele decote provocante.

A porta fechara-se atrás dele e ela sentou-o na cama.

- Estás pronto, Naruto?

Ele engoliu em seco, anuiu, mudo, e pegou na mão dela, que lhe acariciava a cara. Tsunade sentou-se ao colo dele, de frente, e pôs os braços à volta dos seus ombros, enquanto ele acomodava as mãos sobre as pernas dela, segurando-a com firmeza, ainda receoso.

Os dentes daquela poderosa rainha penetraram no seu pescoço, rasgando a pele, com uma dor forte – muito mais forte do que quando Neji o fazia, como se fosse uma dentada venenosa. Agarrou-a com mais força, reflexamente, e gemeu: ela sugava-lhe o sangue devagar, de forma cruel, mantendo-o imóvel com o seu próprio peso e a força das pernas – mesmo que quisesse fugir não conseguiria.

Quando o sentiu inerte nos seus braços deitou-o para trás, inclinando-se sobre ele ao mesmo tempo que desapertava o vestido e lhe encostava um dos seios aos lábios.

- Naruto… Acabaste de renascer... Talvez tenhas fome.

Mordendo ansiosamente o peito que ela lhe oferecia e aprisionando-o com a mão, bebeu sofregamente como um bebé.

Nunca imaginara que frente a uma mulher daquelas e sendo um homem feito a única coisa que sentisse fosse fome – sorriu perante tal ideia, ao mesmo tempo que entendia finalmente porque razão era Tsunade a _mãe_ de todos os vampiros.


	5. Cap 04 - 1973 - O Deus da Morte

**Capítulo 04**

**1973 – O Deus da Morte**

Uma memória é algo tão perfeitamente imperfeito, tão real no passado mas tremendamente falso quando passa a simples memória…

Sentado na última fila de bancos da igreja, fitava o altar iluminado pela luz branca da noite.

Lá estava Mikoto, no seu vestido branco, sorria-lhe com o seu ar inocente de menina. Era tão nova… Tinha apenas quinze anos quando casaram… Naquele altar ela dissera-lhe que sim, confiando nele mais do que alguma vez deveria.

Não devia ter confiado tanto assim em alguém como ele. Passava a vida a viajar, deixando-a sozinha durante bastante tempo, até que aqueles que ele perseguia descobriram que era casado e a mataram à frente dos filhos, matando-os a seguir – mesmo sem os corpos, era impossível estarem vivos, depois de ter visto o estado em que a mulher ficara perdera simplesmente qualquer esperança que isso acontecesse.

Apenas Sasuke sobrevivera, por ter sido escondido no armário pela sua jovem mãe.

Lançou um derradeiro olhar ao altar onde ela o esperava e caminhou até lá. Sentiu um ser demasiado silencioso para ser humano aparecer subitamente atrás de si mas mesmo assim não parou.

Estendeu a mão, acariciou o ar onde devia estar a cara dela.

Foi então que uma enorme força o quebrou completamente: foi trespassado de um lado ao outro por nada mais do que um braço, aparentemente normal, pôde constatar quando olhou.

E o vampiro loiro retirou brutalmente o braço com que o atravessara, deixando o homem cair sonoramente sobre os degraus à sua frente.

Naruto guardou o coração do caçador no bolso e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, talvez ainda fosse a tempo. Ignorou a dor por ter-lhe feito aquilo, a ele, Fugaku: simplesmente não podia perder dois pais… Que foi o que aconteceu.

Correu o mais depressa que podia, até chegar desesperado à porta do quarto. Todo ele tremia quando finalmente a abriu.

A face brilhante de Hinata emergia sem qualquer expressão de uma cascata indomável de cabelo negro e os seus olhos estavam ainda mais frios do que o normal quando lhe disse num murmúrio:

- Idiota…

Naruto deixou cair o que segurava e atirou-se de joelhos para o chão ao lado da cama, ficando estático a olhar fixamente.

- Ele só não queria que estivesses aqui a vê-lo morrer, mas suponho que pensaste mesmo que podia resultar. – disse ela sorrindo ao sair.

Simplesmente não fora capaz de ouvir o que ela dissera; dois finos fios de sangue escorriam-lhe pela cara – talvez houvesse quem lhes chamasse lágrimas mas há anos que deixara de conseguir chorar. Aproximou-se mais da cama, como que a rastejar, e, hesitando, pousou a ponta dos dedos na cara do outro vampiro. Afastou-lhe o cabelo do pescoço.

- Perdoa-me mas preciso disto… Quero saber o teu sabor…

Pela primeira e última vez provou o sangue do seu mestre. Ficou a sentir-se culpado por sentir que a principal razão porque lamentava tanto aquela morte ser o facto de não o poder voltar a provar …

«A imortalidade é mais assombrosa do que a morte».

Hyuuga Neji: 1732-1973.

oOo

Sasuke estava sentado na cama, no escuro, à espera que o pai voltasse. Com os olhos esbugalhados esperou até ao amanhecer.

Esperou dois dias.

Ao fim do terceiro dia percebeu o que se passara pois a polícia aparecera para investigar a morte do seu pai e, como eles não conseguiram fazer ou saber nada, jurou que iria descobrir quem fora, numa das muitas noites em que chorou por ter perdido a última pessoa que tinha.

oOo

Hinata maquilhava-se em frente ao espelho, com o vestido curto colado ao corpo e uma rosa branca no cabelo, quando Naruto entrou.

- Podias-me ter dito. Eu queria estar cá…

- Não ia adiantar nada, ele já tinha decidido… – olhou-o, já com a maquilhagem posta – Nós somos imortais, Naruto, ele morreu porque quis, estava farto e desistiu, não há nenhuma outra razão. A culpa não é tua.

Aproximou-se e beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

- Vemo-nos por aí, irmãozinho. – disse antes de sair, sorridente de novo, ao acenar e fechar a porta.


	6. Cap 05 - 1952 - O Irmão, a Mãe ()

**Capítulo 05**

**1952 – O Irmão, a Mãe, o Pai e o Assassino **

Uma criança pequena estava sentada no passeio, a tremer de frio, sob a chuva torrencial. As pessoas passavam com guarda-chuvas mas nenhuma delas parava.

Um carro passou por ele rapidamente, acertando em cheio numa poça, o que o deixou não só ainda mais encharcado mas também cheio de lama. Limpou a cara a uma das mangas e olhou para o chão. Estava tão farto. Tinha frio. Ia começar a chorar, afinal, tinha apenas cinco anos.

Sentiu uma mão no ombro e virou-se, ao mesmo tempo que um rapaz mais velho lhe punha o seu casaco por cima e o puxava para baixo do guarda-chuva.

- Vamos para casa. – disse sorrindo.

Itachi secava o cabelo do mais pequenino com uma toalha, ao mesmo tempo que tentava descobrir porque é que ele estava sozinho na rua ao fim da tarde.

O seu pai, Fugaku, fora à polícia, já que estava com Itachi quando encontraram a criança, e voltara dizendo que Naruto não fugira de nenhum orfanato nem fora reclamado como desaparecido por ninguém. Itachi abraçou-o, como um irmão mais velho, ao perceber o que aquilo significava: simplesmente alguém deitara fora o rapazinho triste que se sentava ao seu colo.

oOo

Naruto acordou quando Itachi se levantou da cama, para onde tinha ido a meio da noite. Olhou para o loirinho e saiu, para verificar se tudo estava bem com a mãe e com Sasuke.

Tinham passado três anos desde que Naruto fora viver com eles e, apenas há um dia, Mikoto tinha dado à luz o seu segundo filho. Como Fugaku se encontrava fora, em trabalho, Itachi fazia os possíveis para que tudo corresse bem na sua ausência.

- Naruto? – chamou voltando a entrar no quarto, desta vez com um pequeno embrulho nos braços – Vem cá…

Naruto correu para ele, que se baixava para lhe mostrar o bebé. Encantado, o mais novo estendeu os braços e pegou-lhe, com o máximo de cuidado possível e os olhos esbugalhados: era o bebé mais bonito que já vira, rosadinho, apesar de pálido, com cabelos muito escuros e os olhos fechados, enquanto dormia.

- Achei que querias vê-lo, apesar de não dizeres nada, tonto. – disse Itachi despenteando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

oOo

Mikoto levantou-se sem fazer barulho, com uma mão sobre o ventre ainda um pouco inchado, e aproximou-se do berço, pegando no bebé; amamentou-o e sentou-se na cama acariciando-lhe a cara pequena. Conseguia ouvir as outras duas crianças falarem baixo no quarto ao lado mas não lhe apeteceu ir repreendê-las, era surpreendente para ela que Itachi, que sempre fora muito introvertido e silencioso, fosse tão carinhoso e dedicado a Naruto. Sorriu com estes pensamentos mas depressa voltou a ficar séria.

Um ruído estranho vinha do andar de baixo. Pouco depois sentiu a escada estalar. Assustada apagou a luz do seu quarto e entrou no dos filhos.

Itachi levantou-se instantaneamente, também ele ouvira o ruído, e fazendo sinal a Naruto para permanecer calado trancou a porta e olhou em volta, pensando desesperadamente no que deveria fazer. Abriu a janela quando começaram a tentar derrubar a porta. Olhou para a mãe a apontou para o armário, ela correu para lá e escondeu Sasuke, que dormia calmamente, no fundo do armário, pondo uma pilha de caixas à sua frente.

Por sua vez, Itachi agarrara Naruto pelos braços com força, enquanto olhava para baixo. Pela primeira vez na sua vida agradeceu por o contentor estar mesmo ali… Deu um beijo suave na testa do mais novo e empurrou-o, voltando a trancar a janela logo a seguir.

Mikoto rezava para que Sasuke permanecesse adormecido quando a porta finalmente cedeu e caiu para e frente, partida em três bocados. Itachi pôs-se à frente da mãe, tentando ver quem estava para lá da ombreira da porta mas não sendo capaz de enxergar nada para além de uns enormes olhos, que rapidamente se multiplicaram: pelos menos cinco pessoas espreitavam lá para dentro, tentando ampliar o medo das suas vítimas com a sua demora.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, Itachi matou um dos atacantes, voltando para a frente da mãe, segurando na mão uma espada curta, que tivera escondida atrás das costas até então.

Por muita que fosse a sua coragem, no entanto, eles eram demasiados e o rapaz não tardou a assistir ao banquete que fizeram com a sua mãe, que ficou deitada na cama sem expressão enquanto dois dos intrusos o seguravam para não intervir e os restantes sugavam o sangue restante daquele corpo exangue.

Recusou-se a chorar, continuando a tentar soltar-se, silenciosamente ainda assim, já que a sua única esperança era não acordar o bebé que dormia indiferente dentro do armário.

Quando todos os rostos se voltaram para ele, desistiu, fechando os olhos e rendendo-se: não podia sair dali vivo mas Sasuke podia, quanto mais rapidamente eles se fossem embora menos probabilidades havia de que o encontrassem.

A sua cara virou-se com força para o lado direito, com a força da pancada que lhe fora dada, e sentiu o fio de sangue que lhe escorria pelo lábio ser lambido languidamente por uma língua humedecida e estranhamente fria.

Pouco tempo depois perdeu a consciência.

oOo

Naruto permanecera no contentor do lixo por alguns segundos, não ouvia único barulho vindo lá de cima mas sabia o que devia estar a acontecer. Acima de tudo, sabia porque razão Itachi o atirara pela janela – era amado pelo irmão que acreditava que podia salvá-lo, se ele não partisse o pescoço na queda.

Saltou do recipiente metálico e fugiu, correu para o mais longe possível, durante toda a noite. De tal forma que quando de manhã quis regressar se apercebeu que lhe seria impossível descobrir o caminho de volta.


	7. Cap 06 - 1968 - Início dos Esclarecimen

**Capítulo 06 **

**1968 – Início dos Esclarecimentos **

- Ora bem, Naruto, agora que vais começar a fazer parte deste círculo, como herdeiro do Neji… – começou ela a falar, sendo interrompida por ele que acabara de entornar o leite do pequeno almoço sobre a mesa e as próprias calças e começava a lançar impropérios: o leite estava quente.

Uns minutos depois ela sentou-se de costas para a banheira, na casa de banho gigante em que Naruto tomava banho desde que viera para ali, e recomeçou:

- Como eu estava a dizer, apesar de Neji te ter educado suponho que não te explicou absolutamente nada sobre o mundo em que vivemos…

Ela ouvia-o fazer bolhinhas na água com a boca e começou a irritar-se. Virou-se e atirou-lhe o sabonete.

- Despacha-te que eu espero lá fora. – disse já a perder a paciência.

Naruto lá surgiu com a toalha à volta das ancas e, fazendo-o sentar-se, obrigou-o a ouvir enquanto lhe secava o cabelo com outra toalha.

- Neji não te deve ter esclarecido relativamente a como as coisas funcionam, o que não é nada bom, portanto estou aqui eu! – finalmente conseguiria apresentar-se convenientemente – O meu nome é Yamanaka Ino e sou uma das servas pessoais da Tsunade-sama. – notava-se perfeitamente o orgulho súbito na sua voz, mas não durou muito…

- Nem sequer és uma vampira, apesar de já teres passado a idade ideal, por isso como é que é suposto eu acreditar nessa baboseira? – retorquiu ao mesmo tempo que corava lembrando-se da noite anterior, devido à referência a Tsunade.

- Essa afirmação só comprova a tua ignorância, Naruto-kun… – sentou-se em frente dele, na cama e cruzou a perna – Mas acho que é um ponto de partida bastante bom… Actualmente há apenas três grandes famílias de vampiros, que se poderiam chamar de puro-sangues e apenas os seus membros têm capacidade de transformar humanos em vampiros. – olhou para a cara de parvo dele – Até aqui tudo bem? – perguntou hesitante já que ele parecia não estar a entender absolutamente nada.

- H-hai! – "não sou estúpido, loira burra, é claro que estou a entender… minimamente".

- Os chefes dessas famílias são Orochimaru, Tsunade e Jiraiya, mas Tsunade é que governa e os outros dois são uma espécie de conselheiros… Os vampiros de classes altas como eles têm pelo menos uma família de servos, da qual todos os membros lhes estão destinados. Esses servos são humanos dos quais eles se alimentam se quiserem, sempre que quiserem, e que lhes devem lealdade sob todas as circunstâncias.

- … Posso vestir-me agora, Ino-chan? – perguntou com ar inocente, levantando-se e fazendo menção de tirar a toalha.

- Eu espero lá fora! – e desapareceu num ápice, deixando Naruto muito mais confortável.

Espreguiçou-se e deixou a toalha cair. Aquilo de ela esperar lá fora ia tornar-se um hábito, pensou enquanto escolhia a roupa.

oOo

Ino, pura e simplesmente, não o largava. Por muito que tentasse provocá-la dizendo que Tsunade não ia achar piada a que ela em vez de a servir andasse atrás dele, a rapariga mais velha não o largava por nada. Ou quase nada…

Neji entrou na sala e olhou-a com um desprezo notório, expressão essa que Naruto nunca tinha visto naquele rosto para ele sempre carinhoso, e esperou que ela saísse antes de se aproximar de Naruto e sorrir.

- Então? Tsunade-sama foi simpática contigo?

Naruto corou e não respondeu, Neji era fã de perguntas a que não convinha responder por isso ele manteve-se calado; limitou-se e sentar-se com ele ao colo de costas para si, hábito que tinham adquirido quando Naruto crescera e deixara de caber no colo de Neji, que era agora bem mais pequeno que o loiro.

Recostou-se para trás e beijou levemente o pescoço do mais novo.

- Há um assunto de que temos de falar… Proibi a rapariga, expressamente de te falar nisto porque achei que devia adiar mas depois conclui que já és grandinho o suficiente…


	8. Cap 07 - 1968 - Criação de Um Novo Medo

**Capítulo 07 **

**1968 – Criação de Um Novo Medo**

- Há muito tempo atrás, foi criada uma organização de caçadores de vampiros, como são habitualmente chamados. Essa organização não tem nome mas isso só torna mais difícil a sua identificação e a dos seus membros. São conhecidos pelos seus métodos cruéis e treino rígido mas chegou uma altura que isso deixou de ser suficiente para nos conter – e aí eles tomaram decisões verdadeiramente drásticas: criaram uma divisão de imortais, de vampiros do mais sanguinário que há, a Akatsuki, e invocaram os nove demónios. – Neji fez uma pausa antes de continuar, ponderando se devia ou não contar-lhe o que se seguia.

Levantou-se do colo dele e ajoelhou-se à sua frente:

- Foram eles que atacaram a tua mãe e o teu irmão naquela noite…

Naruto fitou-o com o olhar vazio mas pouco depois assentiu, não lhe interessava minimamente quem tinha sido, a única coisa que era importante é que tinham sido separados uns dos outros e que não havia nada a fazer quanto a isso. A única coisa que lhe servia de consolação, era que se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido ele nunca teria conhecido Neji ou Hinata.

- Podes continuar… – disse encostando a testa à do homem à sua frente e fechando os olhos por instantes – Não deve haver mais nenhum segredo obscuro… – sorriu ligeiramente… Mas depressa tornou a ficar sério.

- Por caso até há, Naruto… Esses demónios tornaram-se rapidamente um problema, já que não se limitavam a matar vampiros, como deves imaginar, e conseguiram dizimar e fazer desaparecer do mapa cidades inteiras.

- Então, mais uma vez fizeram algo incrivelmente estúpido para os parar, não? – perguntou já com um certo receio, sem fazer a mínima ideia de que idiotice podia ser essa.

- Eles selaram os demónios dentro de seres com capacidade de os assimilar: crianças.

Naruto estava em choque quando passou por Ino e a ignorou completamente. Desde o início que estava envolvido naquela guerrilha sem que soubesse e aquela tal organização fanática que queria livrar o mundo dos monstros conhecidos como vampiros era ainda pior que eles e ele fora a nona criança a ser tirada aos pais para servir de recipiente a um demónio.

Essa era a razão porque não tinha memórias de antes daquele dia de chuva em que Itachi o levara ao colo para casa como um gatinho vadio, já que para além do facto de as crianças serem mais vulneráveis e fáceis de fundir com aquele tipo de ser, eram ainda mais adequadas porque toda a memória anterior era apagada. Usando uma criança pequena isso era facilmente escondido – afinal quantas pessoas se lembram de coisas concretas de quando tinham dois, três ou quatro anos?

O único problema dele era que agora não sabia o que fazer. Pelo que Neji lhe dissera ele podia libertar o demónio a qualquer momento e isso seria capaz de destruir tudo num raio de quilómetros, se não fosse imediatamente controlado.

Ele podia juntar-se a Jiraiya, um dos três puro-sangues restantes, e o único capaz de ensiná-lo a controlar o que guardava dentro de si, mas isso implicaria deixar Hinata e Neji…

Eventualmente, acabou por ir, depois de um dia ter atacado um humano sem razão nenhuma e não ter parado mesmo quando quis. Voltou em 1972, depois de Hinata lhe escrever porque Neji estava doente.


	9. Cap 08 - 1990 Flores na Primavera

**Capítulo 08 **

**1990 – Flores na Primavera **

Tinha conseguido, finalmente. Depois de quase cinco anos de cárcere tinha conseguido fugir e matar um dos vampiros mais poderosos de sempre: Orochimaru. Aqueles olhos amarelos e sorriso distorcido nunca mais iriam povoar os pesadelos e sonhos de ninguém – no entanto, ele não estava em grande forma depois daquilo. Quatro anos de inactividade tinham-no deixado mole e sem forças e a única razão porque fora capaz de derrotar aquele puro-sangue era que este também se encontrava enfraquecido na altura.

Olhou em volta e concluiu que já devia estar suficientemente longe para poder parar e descansar – foi então que a viu: uma estudante de cabelos cor-de-rosa tentava abrir a porta de casa enquanto segurava num cãozinho pequeno e irrequieto ao colo e fazia os possíveis por não deixar cair os livros numa poça.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ouviu-se perguntar sem saber porquê enquanto se aproximava e lhe tirava a chave para abrir a porta.

- Obrigada… - replicou Sakura, apenas agora olhando para o homem à sua frente e reparando na roupa manchada de sangue e lama, hesitando por instantes, acabou por convidá-lo a entrar.

Foi assim que se conheceram.

Ela não quis saber da diferença de idades e ele resolveu nem lhe perguntar a dela. E hoje ele acordou no escuro, a sonhar com aquele momento, por qualquer razão que desconhecia – talvez porque tivessem passado oito anos, era o aniversário dos dois.

Levantou-se do canto escuro em que se escondera e recomeçou a caminhar, sempre que possível gostava de trabalhar de dia, tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis.

oOo

Praticamente do outro lado do país, Sakura acabara de acordar também e correra para a casa de banho para vomitar. Estava tão farta de passar quase todo o tempo sozinha, qual é a vantagem de ser casado se acorda num cama fria na mesma?

Sentiu um bater suave na janela e voltou para o quarto.

- Naruto… – murmurou ao mesmo tempo que a abria – Eu disse-te para não vires aqui, quando ele voltar vai perceber que alguém como tu aqui esteve…

- Sakura… Ele não vai voltar.

oOo

Um jovem loiro estava sentado nos degraus de uma casa numa rua deserta quando começara a nevar. Uma menina de cabelo cor-de-rosa fitava-o da janela da sala, com ar triste, porque é que ele estava ali? De certeza que tinha frio, com a camada de gelo debaixo do rabo e pernas e a neve a começar a cobrir-lhe o cabelo, ficando presa nas pestanas como açúcar.

Ele levantou-se e foi-se embora, com o manto branco imóvel a estalar debaixo dos pés mas mesmo assim extremamente direito e seguro, sem qualquer medo de cair e se magoar. Foi aí que Sakura percebeu que existia alguma coisa muito estranha, uma coisa que nunca ninguém lhe contara e que certamente ninguém seria capaz de explicar-lhe. Ninguém seria capaz de explicar-lhe porque é que aquele rapaz que estava morto percorria a rua em silêncio até desaparecer de vista.

oOo

Uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos esperava pacientemente, sentada num sofá acetinado e com almofadas, envolta no que pareciam ser demasiados véus.

Yuuhi Kurenai era o seu nome e ela era a última da sua linhagem, também caçada pelos fantásticos guerreiros que se autodenominavam caçadores. Daí que não fosse surpreendente que a última bruxa fosse ajudar a eliminá-los.

Esperou…

- Naruto… – disse baixo, sorrindo por baixo do pano que lhe tapava as feições – A tua amiga humana, Sakura, devia ser avisada que vai perder o marido.

- Como? Porquê?!

- Pelas tuas mãos… Apenas achei que gostarias de lhe dizer, ainda falta algum tempo, três dias antes de ele chegar a casa, um pouco menos antes de morrer.

Saiu de lá chocado, e não esperou por mais. Infelizmente, de tão agitado, perdeu a oportunidade de saber quem era o próximo cliente que vinha prever o futuro.

- Uchiha Itachi… Queres saber a localização do teu irmão?


	10. Cap 09 - 1990 - Reencontro de Bestas

**Capítulo 09 **

**1990 – Reencontro de Bestas **

oOo

Sasuke imobilizou-se e tirou rapidamente a arma do coldre. Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia, estava tudo a correr como planeado… Como era possível estar tão embrenhado no seu sucesso, em ter morto, finalmente, a Rainha deles, para não se aperceber que havia alguém a aproximar-se? Alguém não, _algo_, corrigiu-se mentalmente.

Rodou sobre si próprio e olhou para a cintilação que o fitava de entre as árvores. Malditos monstros, tudo o que queria agora era voltar a para casa a tempo… Não queria ser como o seu pai, que nunca tinha estado lá quando era realmente preciso.

Algo se moveu, quase imperceptivelmente, de tal forma que um humano normal não teria dado conta. Segundos depois tinha-se desviado a tempo do ser que estava exactamente onde ele estivera até há instantes atrás, que o observava e ameaçava com um par de presas invulgarmente afiadas.

oOo

Sakura obrigara Naruto a dizer-lhe onde estava o marido, a dizer-lhe com exactidão tudo o que sabia e lhe fora dito pela mulher que supostamente previa o futuro. Ele saiu, demasiado perturbado para se despedir em condições, com medo de si próprio e do que podia fazer a alguém que era amado por aquela que ele próprio amava.

Aliás, a ironia era essa, sempre desejara matar Sasuke pelo simples facto de que ele tinha tudo o que Naruto não podia ter, mas sabia que não poderia fazer-lhe aquilo… Nem a ele, nem a Sakura. Muito menos agora. E era por isso que estava tão assustado, o que podia aquele homem fazer-lhe para que ele se visse forçado a matá-lo apesar de já ter decidido que não o faria?

Enquanto corria pelos telhados, determinado a encontrar Sasuke antes que ele estivesse suficientemente perto de casa para se tornar perigoso para Sakura, ela metia-se no carro, depois de muito tempo a prender com firmeza as correntes da neve nas rodas, e arrancava o mais depressa que podia tendo em conta as condições climatéricas.

O gelo e a neve começavam a derreter mas isso só tornava a estrada ainda mais instável, não era necessariamente uma ajuda.

Ignorou todos os semáforos e meteu-se na auto-estrada.

oOo

Sasuke recuou e deixou a mochila cair perto de uma árvore, manteve a arma apontada à cabeça do homem loiro à sua frente e tirou a espada com a outra mão. Os olhos azuis à sua frente eram seus conhecidos.

- Deidara… – murmurou ao atacar.

A luta durou pouco. Pontapeou o corpo inerte à sua frente, irritado. Não era mau o suficiente ter de matar os vampiros idiotas que andavam por aí sem saber para onde ir e ainda tinha que ser atacado por aqueles imbecis, teoricamente domesticados, da organização.

- Haja paciência… – agachou-se e pegou na cabeça decepada, cortou-lhe o cabelo longo e guardou-o, atirando-a para a pequena fogueira que fizera. Limpou a espada às calças e guardou-a. E no preciso momento em que tudo estava resolvido, tudo limpo, arrumado, e punha a mochila às costas de novo, prontinho para chegar a casa, sentiu algo espetar-se-lhe na perna.

oOo

Estava quase lá. Sentia-lhe o cheiro, bem como o de um vampiro morto e o de outro ainda vivo, pelo menos tão vivo quanto possível.

Sentia o cheiro de sangue humano. Sasuke estava ferido. Felizmente conseguia controlar-se agora, mas quem sabe se pelo simples facto de ser ele, o seu irmão, o caçador mais temido, a sua fome não despertaria de novo?

Chegou. E ficou parado, de espanto, a olhar…

Sasuke e Itachi.


	11. Cap 10 - 1990 - Matando o Teu Próprio

**Capítulo 10 **

**1990 – Matando o teu Próprio Sangue **

oOo

Estava surpreendido, não havia outra palavra porque também não havia outra emoção – durante anos acreditara que a única pessoa que realmente gostava dele estava morta, brutalmente chacinada. Mas não. Estava maior e mais forte, claramente, mas era ele, era o irmão que o atirara da janela do segundo andar, numa tentativa desesperada de o salvar de algo muito pior do que um braço partido e de um par de nódoas negras.

E foi precisamente por estar tão surpreendido que não reagiu ao que se seguiu àquilo, àquele reencontro entre três irmãos. Sim, porque se Itachi e Sasuke eram irmãos por terem os mesmos pais, Naruto e Itachi também o eram, pois os três puro-sangues eram os únicos capazes de transformar alguém num vampiro e eram tidos como uma única entidade, de certa forma, por isso, era apenas lógico que Naruto e Sasuke fossem também irmãos.

E o que se passou a seguir foi algo muito simples e muito rápido: mataram-se um ao outro. Uma estaca de madeira e cabo de prata, parecida com uma espada, relativamente grande, trespassava Itachi de um lado ao outro, diagonalmente para cima, acertando em cheio no coração. Ao mesmo tempo que a mão dele apertava o pescoço de Sasuke com força suficiente para se fazer ouvir um estalido baixo, antes de ambos caírem inertes, cada qual para seu lado mas ambos de costas para o chão.

Basicamente foi isso, uma poça de sangue alastrou pela camisola do vampiro, enquanto que Sasuke respirava quase sem conseguir erguer o peito, lutando para conseguir apenas um pouco de ar que fosse, soltando um silvo profundo, como que um assobio, causado pelo que quer que se tivesse partido na sua garganta entretanto.

Finalmente Naruto reagiu. De olhos esbugalhados assistira àquilo em completo terror, vendo as imagens doces de quando era criança e Itachi sorrira ao deixá-lo pegar em Sasuke pela primeira vez, e a cara de Sakura quando lhe contara que se ia casar. Isso fê-lo decidir que devia tentar, porque não? Porque é que ele não teria direito a um milagre? Por ser um monstro?

Pois bem, precisava de um milagre, precisava mesmo. Rezou ao aproximar-se dos dois corpos moribundos e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sasuke, à espera de alguma resposta. Não teve nenhuma.

Inclinou-se para a frente e segurou-o contra si, segurando-o pelo cabelo devagar e inclinando-lhe a cabeça para o lado.

Espetou as presas no pescoço magoado do outro e fechou os olhos, desejando ardentemente fazer o que Tsunade tinha feito com ele, produzir a mesma reacção. Parou. Sacudiu-o.

Estava morto. Morto. Não resultara nem nunca poderia resultar, porque raio haverias tu de ter um milagre? Nesse instante, tudo ficou ainda pior, porque Sakura parou o carro mesmo em frente a ele e saiu, de olhos vítreos, desfocados das lágrimas, olhando para a cena que se lhe apresentava: Naruto sujo do sangue do marido dela.

A expressão facial dela passou de choque para tristeza e de tristeza para raiva. Voltou a entrar e a sair do carro. Aproximou-se.

- Naruto… – chamou com lágrimas nos olhos de novo – Disseste que não o farias, disseste que se eu o amava nunca farias nada para o magoar, ainda menos agora… – tocou ao de leve com a mão na barriga antes de continuar a falar – Vem cá.

Levantou-se devagar, pousando o cadáver, já a empalidecer, do irmão mais novo no chão com cuidado, e caminhou até ela, confuso, também ele cego de dor – precisamente quando descobrira que Itachi estava vivo, foram separados de novo; quando tentara salvar Sasuke ainda fizera pior. Não merecia um milagre agora, e também não o teve.

Sakura parou à frente dele, encostou-lhe uma arma ao peito e disparou, acertando exactamente no sítio certo e deixando Naruto com um ar ainda mais espantado, mesmo antes de cair na direcção oposta à dela. Mas mesmo assim de costas.


	12. Extra Playlist

**Extra **

**Playlist**

oOo

**01. What Have You Done** – Within Temptation feat. Keith Caputo

**02. Eternal** – Evanescence

**03. Suna no Oshiro** – Kanon Wakeshima

**04. Because I Want You** – Placebo

**05. Child in Time** – Deep Purple

**06. Blood Tells** – Moon Spell

**07. Toguro** – The Gazette

**08. Buried Alive by Love** – HIM

**09. Bonus Track** – Acid

**10. I Hold On** – Slash feat. Kid Rock

**11. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville** – My Chemical Romance

**12. Cloud Nine **– Evanescence

**13. Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango **– Kanon Wakeshima

**14. De Memoire –** Malice Mizer

**15. Nothing Can Be Explained –** Mike Wyzgowski

**16. Without a Trace –** The Gazette

**17. Deity –** Dir en Grey

**18. Proliferation –** Moonspell

**19. Interlude –** My Chemical Romance

**20. Kuroi Light –** Taniuchi Hideki

**21. The End –** The Doors

**22. Zombie – **Versailles –Philharmonic Quintet-


End file.
